The Last Word
by SodasRockMyParty
Summary: Will the King of the Ring tournament for 2002 tear apart Christian and Geena? Based on events between E&C... enjoy!


Title: The Last Word  
Author: Nova (midnightprism@aol.com)  
Category: Vidfic  
Feedback: Please give me feedback!!  
Archive: With permission  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Angst, sad, dark  
Disclaimers: Christian Cage is a trademark of WWF/Titan Sports. Jason Reso does not belong to me, as much as I wish he did (wink wink)! The original character Geena James is my creation and copyrighted to me. The purpose of this fic is for entertainment only; no money is being made, let me assure you. Hope you enjoy!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Jason Reso loved his wrestling career. So did Geena James. That was what brought them together almost five years ago. Madison Square Garden was where it all started. Four and a half years ago today, they had their first conversation backstage, and versed each other for the Light-Heavyweight Championship. After that, they had immediately clicked, and began going out soon afterward. They made their coupling official at Jason's best friend, Adam's, birthday party. And everything was good, for awhile. At least, until King of the Ring 2002. That's when things went crazy.  
  
Jason Reso loved his wrestling career. So did Geena James. That was what brought them together almost five years ago, but now it was also what was tearing them apart. Everyone wanted to be King of the Ring, and there had never been a female win before, so that motivated her even more. But now it was time for it, and the final four were Christian, Matt Hardy, Geena James, and Chris Jericho. The matches would be Christian vs. Matt, and Geena vs. Chris. And they all knew that it was every man (or woman) for themselves. But everyone else also knew the danger it put on Geena and Jason's relationship. Sure, it seemed as if nothing could tear them apart, but everyone knows that to get what they want in life, bonds have to be forged and broken all the same. And tomorrow would be the true test of their relationship. But their chances were slim to none, at the most.  
  
The night before the King of the Ring tournament, Jason and Geena spend the night together, in their hotel room near MSG. Their love was deteriorating, dying slowly, and Jason knew it. No matter how hard either of them tried, there was absolutely nothing they could do about it. And that hurt Jason so much. Watching her lie there beside him, naked but the white sheet pulled up over her chest, her arms in a circle over the top of her head, and looking at the window, even though the curtains were closed. In a desparate attempt to save their love, they had made love one last time. But it was bittersweet, because in the end, they both knew it had been empty of any emotion. She was breathing softly, her once glittery blue eyes reduced to being glazed, and her blonde hair falling in wisps about her shoulders and neck, except for the few that fell on her face. He could barely believe that her eyes, which once held such emotion, held hardly nothing now. It felt like he was being stabbed through the heart, and couldn't fight back. He touches her hand, and she turns to look at him, each fallen lover's heart dying a slow and painful death. She smiles delicately for a moment, in some means of console, but it is forced, and he knows it. She wipes away the tear that was sliding down his cheek, and he kisses her for his last time softly. They wanted to love each other so bad, but they couldn't force themselves to do it, no matter what they tried. This she knew, so she touched his cheek gently before getting out of the bed and getting her clothes, going into the bathroom. She comes out dressed, then begins to pack her bag. She walks over to the door, looking at her fallen, star-crossed angel, Christian. "We tried, Christian. It was perfect while it lasted, but we each love our work too much for our own good." "Geena, if you ever want to come home-" "Goodbye," she says, walking out the door and closing the door to her past softly. "Goodbye, angel. Goodbye." 


End file.
